As the fiber for electrostatic flocking, a nylon fiber has exclusively been employed heretofore. In particular, the nylon fiber having soft hand has exclusively been employed in uses such as automobile interiors, but has poor light resistance. Thus, there has been required electrostatically flocked goods which have soft hand, dispersibility of standing fibers, and an excellent appearance in uses such as car seat coverings.
On the other hand, a general-purpose polyester fiber containing polyethylene terephthalate) as a principal component has an excellent light resistance as a fiber for electrostatic flocking. However, a general-purpose polyester fiber has a poor tread-proofness, a soft hand, poor dispersibility of standing fibers and a poor appearance so that its use is limited. There has been disclosed a suggestion (Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 5-59610) of improving poor tread-proofness by using a fiber having a flat section in electrostatic flocking of the general-purpose polyester fiber. As a result, the properties were slightly improved, but satisfactory properties have not been obtained. Therefore, a further improvement has been required.